Saren and Rosemarie, the psycho and the cruel
Private Roleplay between Y-Tiger and Saren the Dark Lynx Users Saren Y-Tiger Characters Saren Arcturias (Saren) Rosemarie -Sweetie Lips- (Y-Tiger) RP section Ch 1. Ending of a concert. Rosemarie, or known as Sweetie lips by her many fans, leaves the stage of her night concert with her band. She picked to walk down the streets with the other members, laughing. Saren was walking around, navigating through the drunken crowd. He was surprisingly sober considering that nearly everyone else at the concert were drunk beyond the legal limit. "That concert was good... Wonder who the singer was?" Rosemarie slips into the crowd, people started cheering and Saren could see the blonde hair of the pink color red panda. "I guess she's the reason why people are cheering.... Don't see why though." Saren thought aloud, not really paying attention to what he said. He suddenly felt something brush up against him, the young female voice could be heard. "Maybe because I'm the singer" Rosemarie smiles up at him, flatter her eye lids sweetly. "Your surprisingly sober to be in a wild party like this." Saren just looked at Rosemarie, not exactly sure what to do so he tried smalltalk. "I'd rather not get drunk and drive off a cliff.. I can get drunk at home anyway.. I liked your singing by the way." He said in a casual tone, not really caring that she's the singer. Rosemarie twisted her blonde locks as she smiles at him. "I'm glad to hear, but almost everyone says that about me. But, I like how you think, better to get drunk at home, last of a risk of dieing. That is also why I'm not drinking." Saren just smiled, confused as to the sudden turn of events. "On a side note, it takes a lot more than the alcohol they serve here to get me drunk.. Oh well.. So what is your name miss, I know you're the singer but I never got your name." Saren asked, maintaining a calm composure. "Oh, they call me Sweetie lips, but my real is secret." She grins at him, flattering her eye lips. "My name is Saren, though for some reason I'm known as either mister kitty... I don't know why though?" He said. "That is confusing, I like your name." She smiles at him. "Thanks... That's the first time anyone actually said that to me." Saren told her, a small smile on his face. Rosemarie smiles up at him, fluttering her eyes. "Well, you and I can go to a private place to talk." "O-ok... You know of such a place?" Saren asked, stuttering at the first part. Rosemarie smiles. "Just a bit away from the party, come on." She takes his hand and takes him behind the band van, where it was super quiet. "Wow... This is quietest place I've been in all day.. It's quieter than a library." Saren said, glad that his ears wouldn't be ringing from all the shouting. Rosemarie looks at him. "Well, my real name is Rosemarie." "Rosemarie.... It's a nice name." Saren said, an honest smile on his face as he felt more at ease talking to her in private. Rosemarie smiles at Saren. "I'm glad to hear." "Well, this is something that I never thought would happen to me.. Go with the flow I guess." Saren thought to himself. Rosemarie leans against him. "Soo, are you dating anyone?" Saren rubbed the back of his head nervously "No, I never really did go out on dates before.. I usually had things going on that took precedance.. In fact... I never went out on a single date with anyone, not even in highschool.." Saren told Rosemarie, curious as to where she was going with this. Rosemarie blushes a tiny bit. "I never went on a date that lasted. Sooo, want to have me as your first date?" She looks up at him. "I'd be happy to." Saren said with an honest smile with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Rosemarie smiles. "Well, where do you want to go on our first date~" Saren smiled, but was slightly nervous about going on a date. "What do you recommend?" "Maybe a walk in the park or a night dinner for starters." Rosemarie says, smirking. "Alright... Though I don't really know what you're in the mood for.. I do know one of the best places to watch the full moon." Saren said, mentally planning while making sure to take into consideration what Rosemarie might want. "Oooh, I love the sound of that." She flatter her eyes happily. "Do you want to have dinner first or go watch the moon?" Saren asked, just trying to make this enjoyable for the two of them. Rosemarie hugs his arm. "How about dinner first?" "Alright.. Where to?" Saren asked, feeling happy about the odd turn of events. "Anywhere you want to go." Hugs Saren close to Rosemarie. "Italian food sounds nice.." Saren said as he hugged Rosemarie, still not very comfortable with this but better than he was when he first met her at the concert. Rosemarie hugs Saren. "I like the sounds of that." Saren blushes as he leads her to a nice italian bistro, on the way to the bistro. He decided to try and get to know his date better. "So... Up for a game of twenty questions?" He asked. Rosemarie looks up at him, grinning. "I don't mind~" Saren felt at ease. "Hm... What's your favorite thing to do when you have free time?" He asked Rosemarie smiles sweetly. "Singing or writing songs." Saren blushed. "next question.. If you had enemies, how would you deal with them." Rosemarie was thinking. "Hooow would I deal with it. Mmmm..." Thinking. "I would tick them if their a guy and use my weapon on them." "Is your weapon meant for stabbing, slashing or crushing?" Saren asked, genuinely curious and ecstatic that someone could be as violent as he is. "Oooh, Stabbing and slashing." She smiles sweetly. "Greatest, person ever.." Saren said happily as he hugged her. Rosemarie blushes a bit, hugging him. "So... What's your favorite movie.. Of all time." Saren asked, in one of his more happier moods. Rosemarie was thinking. "Mm, that's a hard one. what is yours?" "It may sound a bit geeky but I would have to say Star Wars episode 6." He answered. She thought about it. "So true." She smiles up at him. "Last question I can think of, What is your least favorite genre of music?" Saren asked. Rosemarie thought about it. "Mm, type of raps and pop songs, really." "Once again.. Greatest person ever!" Saren said happily. Rosemarie blushes a bit, smiling. "So... You have any questions for me?" Saren said, innocence showing clearly on his face. Rosemarie smirks. "Weell, you are pretty much answer one question of mine. Sooo, what do you do on your free time?" "I would listen to music, draw.. Though i'm not good at drawing, or I would clean and sharpen one of four weapons that I own." Saren responded with a small blush and a pondering expression. "Mmm~ Sounds interesting." Rosemarie grins. Saren blushes and scratches the back of his head. "You think so?" Rosemarie blushes a bit. "Yea." Saren smiles as they continued walking. "What do ya know, looks like that old addage involving a game of twenty questions and a date really is true." Saren said as they arrived at the restaraunt. "Yea." Rosemarie smiles, blushing a bit. "Well, we have arrived.." Saren said as he held open the door for her. Rosemarie smiles, walking into the building. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Saren said with a smile. Rosemarie grins at him. "Soo, want to get us a table?" "Alright.." Saren says as he spots one of those table for two's near an open window with a clear view of the night sky. Rosemarie looks at him, grinning. Saren seemed a bit unnerved at the grin. Rosemarie smirks and goes to the table. Saren just follows suit, pulling out the chair for rosemarie before doing the same for himself and sitting down. Rosemarie sits down, smiling. "What made you want to go out on a date with me?... As far as you knew at the time I was just another face in the crowd, albeit sober. But still..." Saren asked Rosemarie, genuinely curious. Rosemarie smirks. "Your were a handsome face in the crowd, more noticeable~" Saren blushes red, not used to being complimented. "O-ok.. The first time someone said that about me." Saren stuttered at the first part before looking at the menu as a waiter came to get their orders. "I like Pink leomade please" Rosemarie told the waiter, before looking at Saren, smiling. "I'd like water please." Saren told the waiter, who nodded and went to go get Saren and Rosemarie's drinks. Rosemarie smiles at him. "I wasn't joking when I said you were handsome~" Saren smiled back. "I do think your beautiful, but also a fun person to be around.." "I'm flattered." Rosemarie says, blushing a bit. "Haven't others told you before?" Saren asked as the waiter came back with their drinks and asked what they wanted to order. "Not really." She grins "Well it's true, your nice, funny, smart, beautiful and fun to be around." Saren said with a smile on his face and blush. Rosemarie grins. "So sweet of you to say that, Saren." Saren blushed and took a drink of his water that the waiter brought him and ordered Fettuchini Alfredo. Rosemarie grins once more, getting soursweet chicken with rice and peas. Saren looks into her eyes, believing that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Rosemarie looks deep into his eyes rather loveingly. "Your eyes... Pretty.." Saren actually seemed mesmerized by her eyes, smiling as the food arrived. Rosemarie smiles. "I'm glad to hear." "Foods here.." Saren said as he dug in to the deliciousness known as fettuchini alfredo. Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays